Challenges and Ideas
by Toshiro of the Eternal Dream
Summary: Alright, I'm still working on my other stories plus editing other's stories for other people dispite lots of computer crap. I have Ideas and challenges that I would like to see out. So take an Idea and challenge and write a story about it if you please. Note: They are mostly Naruto Challenges.
1. First List of Challenges and Ideas

This is a list of challenges/ideas for several fan fictions.

As a writer I have several ideas but I'm thinking of seeing if anyone can take my ideas into a great story and thus might help me get out writers block faster so I can finish what I already have.

So, in other words if you take an idea/challenge please let me know so I can read it later.

Note: All Ideas and challenges have some conditions to them and others do not, I give a basic idea for it and you decide the rest.

Also should a challenge not have a name that means I have no idea what to give a hint name. The names are just to help me focus and you are not required to keep the name.

* * *

Naruto Challenges and Ideas (Note: **NO HAREMS**! UNLESS Stated otherwise) and any and all parings must with the approved below if I haven't already given the pairing. (O,C.s are acceptable but they must fit the following: Story, Cannon Character's Personality in the story, and must have a good back story.)

List of All Acceptable Pairings = Hentai - Note: These parings if you so choose them will be rated from (T to M).

**Hentai**

1. Naruto x (Hinata, Female Haku, Yakumo, Kurenai, Yuugo, Guren, Shizune, or Ino)

2. Kakashi x (Kurenai, Yuugo, Shizune, Guren, or Mei)

3. Iruka x (Anko, Yuugo, Shizune, or Hana)

4. Tenzo x (Yuugo, Kurenai, or Shizune)

5. Zabuza x (Mei, Female Haku, or Shizune)

6. Gaara x (Female Haku, Guren, or Hinata)

7. Shikimaru x (Ino or Temari)

8. Kiba x Ino

9. Choji x (Ino or Tenten)

10. Shino x (Yakumo or Ino)

11. Yagura x (Mei, Kurenai, Shizune, Female Haku, Guren, or Hinata)

12. Konohamaru x Mogie

13. Minato x (Kushina, Mikoto, or Mei)

14. Itachi x (Kurenai, Shizune, Yuugo, or Konan)

15. Nagaito/Pein x (Konan, Shizune, or Kurenai)

List of All Acceptable Pairings = Yuri/Yaoi - Note: These parings if you so choose them will be rated from (K+ to T+) = T+ is borderline (M) but isn't.

**Yuri**

1. Hinata x (Kurenai, Yakumo, Ino, Shizune, Female Haku or Naruto/Sexy Jutsu)

2. Kurenai x (Hinata, Yakumo, Ino, Anko, Yuugo, or Shizune)

3. Yakumo x (Hinata, Kurenai, or Naruto/Sexy Jutsu)

4. Ino x (Hinata, Kurenai, or Anko)

5. Shizune x (Hinata, Kurenai, Yuugo, or Anko)

6. Anko x (Ino, Kurenai, or Shizune)

7. Yuugo x (Kurenai, Shizune, or Anko)

8. Naruto/Sexy Jutsu x (Hinata, Female Haku, or Yakumo)

**Yaoi**

1. Naruto x (Konohamaru, Kakashi, Tenzo, Gaara, Male Haku, Zabuza, Itachi, Nagaito/Pein, Minato, or Yagura)

2. Konohamaru x (Naruto, Inari, or Yukimaru)

3. Kakashi x (Naruto, Tenzo, Itachi, Zabuza, or Minato)

4. Gaara x (Naruto, Male Haku, or Yagura)

5. Male Haku x (Naruto, Gaara, Yagura, Zabuza, or Itachi)

6. Itachi x (Naruto, Kakashi, Male Haku, Tenzo, Nagaito/Pein or Yagura)

7. Yagura x (Naruto, Gaara, Male Haku, Zabuza, Itachi, or Minato)

8. Tenzo x (Naruto, Kakashi, or Itachi)

9. Minato x (Kakashi, Sakumo, or Yagura)

10. Zabuza x (Male Haku, Yagura, or Kakashi)

11. Sakumo x (Minato or Sasori)

12. Inari x (Konohamaru or Yukimaru)

13. Yukimaru x (Konohamaru or Inari)

14. Nagaito/Pein x (Naruto or Itachi)

15. Sasori x Sakumo

16. Sasuke x (Kabato or Orouchimaru) = Humiliation

17. Kabato x (Sasuke or Orouchimaru) = Humiliation

18. Orouchimaru x (Sasuke or Kabato) = Humiliation

* * *

With all that said everything else will set in each challenge or idea.

1. Water Flash = In this challenge, Naruto meets Kyubi early and traines him but also awakens his bloodlines = Futton (Boil Release), Hyoton (Ice Release), Ranton (Storm Release), and Mokuton (Wood Release). These kekkei genkai are his naturally and he gains two other main gifts from Kyubi, which being Illusion Release (My name for the Kurama Clan's Genjutsu bloodline) and the Kitsune summoning contract. As for the premise of this story he as mastery of waster even more so the Nidaime Hokage and the Flash will come when he masters his father's techniques.

Those above must be done but this is where I will limit you some and (Possible Pairings = (Hinata, Female Haku, Yakumo, Guren, Kurenai, Yugito, Temari, Mei = no more than four women.) (He can ether be light or dark, and stay in leaf or join mist)

2. Sweet Dreams and Beautiful Nightmares - In this story Naruto has known about the Kyubi since he 4 when a terrible incident happens involving the villagers, he then begins to train to become strong but he also awakens a few abilities: Illusion Release (My name for the Kurama Clan's Genjutsu bloodline), Spirit Eye (My name for the doujutsu that Ranamaru has), and Jinton (Swift Release (I'm assuming is created through having Wind and Lighting affinities = not certain) In this story he becomes the most powerful genjutsu master. As for this story you can make him Light Naruto and or Dark Naruto. He must also have a special chain scythe = (Like Kohaku's from Inuyasha), Possible Parings: (Female Haku (Dark Naruto), Hinata (Dark or Light Naruto), Yakumo (Dark Naruto) , or Yugito (Light Naruto).) (No harem = pick one of these three)

3. The Silent Fox = In this story something happens to Naruto and he can no longer speak at all for he is now permanently a mute. He has a perfect memory and never forgets anything and can recall anything with perfect clarity. He gain the fox summoning contract and will become a Fox Sage, in this story Naruto becomes an Assassin of the highest regard. (This is a Dark Naruto story with a tiny bit of good) (Possible Pairings: Female Haku, Yuugo (I think I misspelled her name), Yugito, Kurenai, and Shizune) (You can only let him have three of the suggestions)

4. Crystal Skeleton - This is a Kimimaru and Guren romance story that lead to them having a child with Shikotsumyaku (Dead Bone Pulse) and Shoton (Crystal Release) the child's bones are made of the minerals for every crystal or gem there is. It should be noted that the child must be a boy. With that all said take the story however you like it.

5. Spirit of Water = this story is a Good Yagura story. In other words the purges never happened and he was never controlled by Madara. Further more in this story Yagura will have Hyoton (Ice Release) and Futton (Boil Release) Kekkei genkai and will be the clan head of the Yukishi family. He is still the jincurichi of the Sanbi and Zabuza is still loyal to the Mist along with Utkatata. Yagura in story will also be another god parent of Naruto and when he goes to check on the child and sees how Naruto is and not be taken care of, he Takes Naruto with him to the mist to be raised. Naruto will have Mokuton (Wood Release), Jinton (Swift Release), and Shakuton (Scorch Release) = Parings must be from the approved above.

6. Icy Shadow Healer = In this story Sakura is not into Sasuke and has been determine to be a great Shinobi. She will be the second Genjutsu Mistress and a Medic Nin one day even greater than Tsunade. (She dresses like a goth but her hair stays long). During the wave arc she falls for Haku = (Male) and they will continue to improve. Sakura has Bat or Panther Summons, Haku will have Snow Leopard contract, and Naruto will be best friends with them and be paired up with Hinata.

7. Brothers = In this story Gaara and Naruto both died in the 4th Shinobi war and were given a chance to go back in time to make things better. The were sent back to the time of age 5 and begins to make changes to help the world later. Pairings must be from the approved above.

8. Rinnegan of Leaf = In this story Nagato and Kohan joined Leaf and when the incident of Kyubi happen they help in the sealing and help Minato raise Naruto - Kushina still dies. Naruto awaken the Rinnegan when he five. Pairings must be from the approved above.

9. Family of Burden = In this story all 9 nine Jincurchi meet each other and train each other, they become a family who stand by one another no matter what. Theses parings are set: (Naruto/Hinata) (Gaara/Yugito) (Yagura/Kurenai) (Utkatata/Female Haku) (Han/Temari), all other parings are up to you. The one who gathers them all to be a family is Yagura.

10. Perfect Rebirth = Naruto is somewhat dark and as been studying and training in ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, fuinjutsu, genjutsu, and medical ninjutsu since he 4, and when he was 5 meets Kyubi and he helps him. During the academy he on purposely acts a dead-last because the villagers and when the opportunity came to steal the forbidden scroll comes he steals it and learns the Edo Tensei = and with help from Kyubi perfects to completely revive the dead, giving them a second chance at life as well as a new family. (Following people he revives = Hairshima Senju, Mito Senju Uzamaki, Tobirima Senju, Sakumo Hatake, Izuna Uchia, Mikto Uchia, Hinata's Mother, (Not sure of her name) Minato Namikaze, Kushina Namikaze Uzumaki, Yagura, Nidaime Kazekage (Not sure of his name), Gaara's Mother (Not sure of her name).) Anyone else is at your discretion. Though the first person he revives it ironically be Tobirima Senju. Pairings must be from the approved above.

11. The Sapphire Sharigan and Byakugan = Naruto at a young age unlocks both doujutsu (both doujutsus are active at the same time) and now must master them. Pairings must be from the approved above.

12. Golden Flash Fox = Naruto has Jiton (Magnet Release) and uses it just as Gaara use his sand but he uses Gold and because of Kyubi can even conjure gold out of thin air to help him. He also as Jinton (Swift Release), He is also trained by Kakashi Hatake after he adopts him when he 7 years old. Pairings must be from the approved above.

13. Kakashi's Son = Kakashi has a son but he never knew until he sees his son in wave helping Zabuza. His son looks just like him but has cold blue eyes. The child has the Hatake family white chakra and Ranton (Storm Release), but this child is also the knew Jinchuuiki of the Five-tailed Beast. Pairings must be from the approved above. (O.C.s but fit conditions above for pairings)

14. Gaara of Black Sand and Naruto of Electrifying Whirlpools = Gaara uses Iron Sand and any natural sand or dirt or etc. can turn into Iron sand. He runs away from home and at the same time Naruto ran away from home and they meet, they become brothers and later they end up in the ruins of hidden whirlpool. They rebuild it has co leaders. Pairings must be from the approved above.

15. Fox Shadow = Naruto becomes a master assassin. He is a Genjutsu Master, Seal Master, Stealth Master, Taijutsu Master, Kenjutsu Master, Medical Ninjutsu Master, and Futon Ninjutsu Master. (Decide the story) Pairings must be from the approved above.

16. Fox and Cat = In this story both Kyubi and Nibi attack Leaf and Kyubi is sealed into Naruto, while Nibi is sealed into Hinata. They both grow up together and rise to be great Shinobi. (Naruto and Hinata paring only) Any other pairings must be from the approved above.

17. Kakashi and Kurenai = This is a story where Kakashi and Kurenai get together. Go anyway you like. Any other pairings must be from the approved above.

18. Frozen Dessert in the Wind = Female Haku somehow survived in Wave and ended up helping Naruto with Gaara. The three end up as best friends though for Haku (Female) ends up closer to Gaara. Just go with whatever. Pairings must be from the approved above.

19. Naruto the Second Nidaime = After the sealing of Kyubi, Naruto ends up white hair and his whisker marks turn blue. He wears blue clothing and starts to excel in Suiton (Water Style) jutsus, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Fuinjutsu (Sealing), and kenjutsu (Sword Styles). He becomes better than Tobirima when he ends wielding the Raijin Blade. Pairings must be from the approved above.

20. Nine Narutos in One = when the sealing was done Kyubi accidentally gave Naruto 8 other personalities. So you have nine Narutos living in one body. (Naruto 1 - Fuinjutsu specialist, Naruto 2 - Ninjutsu Specialist, Naruto 3 - Genjutsu Specialist, Naruto 4 - Medical Ninjutsu Specialist, Naruto 5 - Weapon Specialist, Naruto 6 - Taijutsu Specialist, Naruto 7 - Stealth and Strategy Specialist, Naruto 8 - Pranks and Trap Making Specialist, and Naruto 9 - Politics and Bijju Specialist.) (All Naruto's personalities share the same emotions and must work together.), Pairings must be from the approved above.

21. Kakashi's Nephew = This is a story where Kakashi actually had a had a brother who died when he was young and never knew is brother had a son because his nephew had black hair and didn't know he was a Hatake until his charka was realved. This child has the name Naito Kurama and has the Illusion Release bloodline (My name for the Kurama clan's bloodline) and now the Hatake bloodline.) Pairings must be from the approved above.

22. Team 7 the Angels and the God = In this Team 7 consists of Naruto, Hinata, and Yakumo. Their sensei will be ethier Kakashi or Kurenai. Naruto will have Swift Release. Pairings NarutoxHinataxYakumo and any other pairings must be from the approved above.

23. Genjutsu or Reality? = in this Naruto can do taijutsu, medical jutsu, but his strength is in genjutsu do to despite have kage level resevers a young age for some odd reason as perfect chakra control. Pairings must be from the approved above.

24. Minato is Naruto = In the sealing the death god decided to put Minato's mind and abillites in Naruto and Naruto the infant in into Minato. There finishing the seal and leavening Minato in a baby form. Minato x Female Haku, any other pairings must be from the approved above.

25. Godiame Mizukage: Haku = In this Haku(Can be male or female) somehow surrives and continues on to finish Zabuza's dream and more over to stop the purges. By doing so Haku becomes the next Mizukage, Pairings must be from the approved above.

26. Inari the Guardian = In this Inari after the Naruto and company leave he later finds a scroll that tells him how to unlock his chakra by himself, a way for him to figure out his elemental affinity. His main affinties are (Water and Fire) and secondary (Wind and Lighting). He learns to become a ninja become the guardian of the land of waves. Pairings must be from the approved above. Pairings must be from the approved above.

27. Kage Traing = after an inccendent when Naruto ends up in the hopsital kyubi takes some control and quickly revives the deceased hokages: Harishima, Tobirima, and Minato. They all end up talking to the third and Naruto ends up trained by all four of the Hokages. Pairings must be from the approved above.

28. Crystal Sand = Guren is never found by Orouchimaru, instead she is found by a random sand Shinobi and she ends up adopted into the Sabku family. She ends up being the only one to help Gaara. (Gaara X Guren) any other pairings must be from the approved above.

29. Blood Shadow = Naruto is banished after the failed Sasuke retreival and creates his own village, (Following must be in his village = Guren, Hinata, Yakumo, Konohamaru, Inari, Itachi,) called blood shadow because although the place is the rebuilt whirlpool village, Naruto will be know as the Shodiame Chikage because it is only through blood, tears, and hardwork does any work get done.) Pairings must be from the approved above.

30. The Invisable Flash = Naruto become the fastest Shinobi there is = so fast that only those with the mangeyo Sharigan would be able to see him but that doesn't mean keep up.) Pairings must be from the approved above.

31. Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu = Those are the three basic Shinobi arts, Naruto becomes a Genjutsu and Fuinjutsu speailist, Hinata becomes a Ninjutsu and Medical Jutsu spealisit, and Sakura becomes a Taijutsu and Kenjutsu speailist. They are team seven and sensai will be Yuuago Uzki - (Anbu Neko = Purple Hair) You should note that although they have their speailties it doesn't meant they don't learn from other for example (Naruto will have a varity of wind and lighting jutsu (Kitsune Contract), Hinata will have a varity of water and fire jutsu (Panther Contract), and sakura will have a bit of genjutsu (Sorry but she will have no element) (Crane Contract) Pairings must be from the approved above.

32. The Host of 3 = Yukimaru ends up with the three-tailed beast sealed within him early and him and Guren join Sand village for somehow after the leave the meet and befriend Gaara. (Guren and Gaara Pairing) any other pairings must be from the approved above.

33. Death Lord - In this Naruto has control of darkness, shadows, and illusion. After years of pain and betrayal he finnaly snaps and leave the leaf village but not before stealling the entire village's jutsus and money in one fell swoop. He trains and somehow becomes (Mizukage or Kazekage or [make up a village that he rules]) (This is a dark Naruto story) Naruto can only be paired with Female Haku, Male Haku, Gaara, Guren, Yagura, or Hinata.

34. Yin and Yang - In this Naruto has full control of Yin Release (Water, Wind, and Ice) and is teammate Hinata as full control of Yang Release (Water, Lighting, Storm). Naruto and Hinata can be the be paring or not it is your decision because in this they are both dark and are planing to destroy the leaf, cloud, and stone. Pairings must be from the approved above.

35. Godiame Hokage - in this Naruto is found by the 3rd hokage after a terrible inccedent when Naruto was 5 and then trains him along with others. At a young age he also learns of his parent heritage and master all there was from them. By the age of 11 he has become a S-rank Shinobi and once that was confirmed he become the 5th hokage. (Naruto is nice but he is smart and strong and knows the laws of the leaf better than anyone - in other words he rules the village like a kage should and not the council) Pairings must be from the approved above.

36. Black Winds and White Waters - This is a Dark Naruto story, in which Naruto leaves the Leaf Village, he runs into Zabuza and Female Haku. He gets training from them both and also gets training from Kyubi(Male). They later free Yagura from Madara's control, Yagura declares Naruto Godiame Mizukage. Naruto Manages to convince the Sand Village to become allies and before that Gaara becomes Naruto's friend. Gaara becomes Godiame Kazekage. (Naruto has Wind, Water, and Darkness. Kyubi gave him the Hyoton Bloodline and the absolute control over Darkness, Yin Release, Gaara has Wind, Fire, Magent Release and Scorch Release. Haku has Water, Wind, Yang Release, and Hyoten. Yagura has Water and Yin Release.) (Pairings: Naruto/Female Haku, any other pairings must be from the approved list above.)

37.


	2. Second List of Challenges and Ideas

This is a list of challenges/ideas for several fan fictions.

As a writer I have several ideas but I'm thinking of seeing if anyone can take my ideas into a great story and thus might help me get out writers block faster so I can finish what I already have.

So, in other words if you take an idea/challenge please let me know so I can read it later.

Note: All Ideas and challenges have some conditions to them and others do not, I give a basic idea for it and you decide the rest.

Also should a challenge not have a name that means I have no idea what to give a hint name. The names are just to help me focus and you are not required to keep the name.

* * *

Naruto Challenges and Ideas (Note: **NO HAREMS**! UNLESS Stated otherwise) and any and all parings must with the approved below if I haven't already given the pairing. (O,C.s are acceptable but they must fit the following: Story, Cannon Character's Personality in the story, and must have a good back story.)

List of All Acceptable Pairings = Hentai - Note: These parings if you so choose them will be rated from (T to M).

**Hentai**

1. Naruto x (Hinata, Female Haku, Yakumo, Kurenai, Yuugo, Guren, Shizune, or Ino)

2. Kakashi x (Kurenai, Yuugo, Shizune, Guren, or Mei)

3. Iruka x (Anko, Yuugo, Shizune, or Hana)

4. Tenzo x (Yuugo, Kurenai, or Shizune)

5. Zabuza x (Mei, Female Haku, or Shizune)

6. Gaara x (Female Haku, Guren, or Hinata)

7. Shikimaru x (Ino or Temari)

8. Kiba x Ino

9. Choji x (Ino or Tenten)

10. Shino x (Yakumo or Ino)

11. Yagura x (Mei, Kurenai, Shizune, Female Haku, Guren, or Hinata)

12. Konohamaru x Mogie

13. Minato x (Kushina, Mikoto, or Mei)

14. Itachi x (Kurenai, Shizune, Yuugo, or Konan)

15. Nagaito/Pein x (Konan, Shizune, or Kurenai)

List of All Acceptable Pairings = Yuri/Yaoi - Note: These parings if you so choose them will be rated from (K+ to T+) = T+ is borderline (M) but isn't.

**Yuri**

1. Hinata x (Kurenai, Yakumo, Ino, Shizune, Female Haku or Naruto/Sexy Jutsu)

2. Kurenai x (Hinata, Yakumo, Ino, Anko, Yuugo, or Shizune)

3. Yakumo x (Hinata, Kurenai, or Naruto/Sexy Jutsu)

4. Ino x (Hinata, Kurenai, or Anko)

5. Shizune x (Hinata, Kurenai, Yuugo, or Anko)

6. Anko x (Ino, Kurenai, or Shizune)

7. Yuugo x (Kurenai, Shizune, or Anko)

8. Naruto/Sexy Jutsu x (Hinata, Female Haku, or Yakumo)

**Yaoi**

1. Naruto x (Konohamaru, Kakashi, Tenzo, Gaara, Male Haku, Zabuza, Itachi, Nagaito/Pein, Minato, Naruto CLone or Yagura)

2. Konohamaru x (Naruto, Inari, or Yukimaru)

3. Kakashi x (Naruto, Tenzo, Itachi, Zabuza, or Minato)

4. Gaara x (Naruto, Male Haku, or Yagura)

5. Male Haku x (Naruto, Gaara, Yagura, Zabuza, or Itachi)

6. Itachi x (Naruto, Kakashi, Male Haku, Tenzo, Nagaito/Pein or Yagura)

7. Yagura x (Naruto, Gaara, Male Haku, Zabuza, Itachi, or Minato)

8. Tenzo x (Naruto, Kakashi, or Itachi)

9. Minato x (Kakashi, Sakumo, or Yagura)

10. Zabuza x (Male Haku, Yagura, or Kakashi)

11. Sakumo x (Minato or Sasori)

12. Inari x (Konohamaru or Yukimaru)

13. Yukimaru x (Konohamaru or Inari)

14. Nagaito/Pein x (Naruto or Itachi)

15. Sasori x Sakumo

16. Sasuke x (Kabato or Orouchimaru) = Humiliation

17. Kabato x (Sasuke or Orouchimaru) = Humiliation

18. Orouchimaru x (Sasuke or Kabato) = Humiliation

* * *

With all that said everything else will set in each challenge or idea.

37. Psychic Kitsune = When Naruto is 5 he runs into forest of death to get away from the villagers from hurting him and he meets Kyubi(Male). Kyubi then give Naruto the full control over his brain and instills this control into his DNA to create a new bloodline. Naruto will not become a ninja of the leaf and he will be Dark. Pairings Naruto and Haku, everyone you decide from the approve above.

38. True Shinobi = In this Naruto decides to become the embodiment of a true ninja. He never attends the Academy but still learns the arts of Shinobi. He later fakes his death and leaves the village. (Note: Naruto learns about the Kyubi and his parents and takes all that is rightfully his. He must become a master in: Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Medical Ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu. As far has Ninjutsu he must master nonelemental jutsu. As far has elemental ninjutsu he will become a master of water, wind, and ice. He must a be stealth master, spy master. He must all has control over darkness somehow.) Pairings - If Naruto gets a pairing it can't be anyone from Leaf. Other than that, pick from the approved above.

39. Arcane Shinobi = Naruto after being chased out of the village by a mob when he was young, later stumbles upon a dying mage who in their last moments give Naruto knowledge of all that the mage has ever learned. By doing this Naruto can no longer use chakra but instead he has a more powerful source of energy known as magic. Dark or Grayish Naruto. Pairing must be from the approved above.


	3. Third List of Challenges and Ideas

This is a list of challenges/ideas for several fan fictions.

As a writer I have several ideas but I'm thinking of seeing if anyone can take my ideas into a great story and thus might help me get out writers block faster so I can finish what I already have.

So, in other words if you take an idea/challenge please let me know so I can read it later.

Note: All Ideas and challenges have some conditions to them and others do not, I give a basic idea for it and you decide the rest.

Also should a challenge not have a name that means I have no idea what to give a hint name. The names are just to help me focus and you are not required to keep the name.

There are Crossovers to Borderline Crossovers. Borderline Crossovers only use some elements from another universe without actually mixing the universes. (Example: Making Zanpakuto a Bloodline Limit in Naruto is a Borderline Crossover)

Naruto Challenges and Ideas (Note: **NO HAREMS**! UNLESS Stated otherwise) and any and all parings must with the approved below if I haven't already given the pairing. (O,C.s are acceptable but they must fit the following: Story, Cannon Character's Personality in the story, and must have a good back story.)

List of All Acceptable Pairings = Hentai - Note: These parings if you so choose them will be rated from (T to M).

Hentai

1. Naruto x (Hinata, Female Haku, Yakumo, Kurenai, Yuugo, Guren, Shizune, Mei, or Ino)

2. Kakashi x (Kurenai, Yuugo, Shizune, Guren, or Mei)

3. Iruka x (Anko, Yuugo, Shizune, or Hana)

4. Tenzo x (Yuugo, Kurenai, or Shizune)

5. Zabuza x (Mei, Female Haku, or Shizune)

6. Gaara x (Female Haku, Guren, or Hinata)

7. Shikimaru x (Ino or Temari)

8. Kiba x Ino

9. Choji x (Ino or Tenten)

10. Shino x (Yakumo or Ino)

11. Yagura x (Mei, Kurenai, Shizune, Female Haku, Guren, or Hinata)

12. Konohamaru x Mogie

13. Minato x (Kushina, Mikoto, or Mei)

14. Itachi x (Kurenai, Shizune, Yuugo, or Konan)

15. Nagaito/Pein x (Konan, Shizune, or Kurenai)

List of All Acceptable Pairings = Yuri/Yaoi - Note: These parings if you so choose them will be rated from (K+ to T+) = T+ is borderline (M) but isn't.

Yuri

1. Hinata x (Kurenai, Yakumo, Ino, Shizune, Female Haku or Naruto/Sexy Jutsu)

2. Kurenai x (Hinata, Yakumo, Ino, Anko, Yuugo, or Shizune)

3. Yakumo x (Hinata, Kurenai, or Naruto/Sexy Jutsu)

4. Ino x (Hinata, Kurenai, or Anko)

5. Shizune x (Hinata, Kurenai, Yuugo, or Anko)

6. Anko x (Ino, Kurenai, or Shizune)

7. Yuugo x (Kurenai, Shizune, or Anko)

8. Naruto/Sexy Jutsu x (Hinata, Female Haku, or Yakumo)

Yaoi

1. Naruto x (Konohamaru, Kakashi, Tenzo, Gaara, Male Haku, Zabuza, Itachi, Nagaito/Pein, Minato, Clone Naruto, or Yagura)

2. Konohamaru x (Naruto, Inari, or Yukimaru)

3. Kakashi x (Naruto, Tenzo, Itachi, Zabuza, or Minato)

4. Gaara x (Naruto, Male Haku, or Yagura)

5. Male Haku x (Naruto, Gaara, Yagura, Zabuza, or Itachi)

6. Itachi x (Naruto, Kakashi, Male Haku, Tenzo, Nagaito/Pein or Yagura)

7. Yagura x (Naruto, Gaara, Male Haku, Zabuza, Itachi, or Minato)

8. Tenzo x (Naruto, Kakashi, or Itachi)

9. Minato x (Naruto, Kakashi, Sakumo, or Yagura)

10. Zabuza x (Male Haku, Yagura, or Kakashi)

11. Sakumo x (Minato or Sasori)

12. Inari x (Konohamaru or Yukimaru)

13. Yukimaru x (Konohamaru or Inari)

14. Nagaito/Pein x (Naruto or Itachi)

15. Sasori x Sakumo

16. Sasuke x (Kabato or Orouchimaru) = Humiliation

17. Kabato x (Sasuke or Orouchimaru) = Humiliation

18. Orouchimaru x (Sasuke or Kabato) = Humiliation

Challenges and Ideas (Note: **NO HAREMS**! UNLESS Stated otherwise) (Crossover and Boderline Crossover Rules)

Hentai - Note: These parings if you so choose them will be rated from (T to M).

Yuri/Yaoi - Note: These parings if you so choose them will be rated from (K+ to T+) = T+ is borderline (M) but isn't.

* * *

With all that said everything else will set in each challenge or idea.

40. Two Nidaime's in One Jinchuuiki = In this it turns out that both the Nidaime Hokage Tobrima Senju and the Nidaime Mizukage Mu Hozki souls were reborn into Naruto's Soul. Naruto will have all the abilites and skills of both Nidaime Kages and while everyone though Naruto had the Yang chakra of the Kyubi, he actually has the Yin. (Dark or Grayish Naruto, If paired with someone from Leaf your only option is Yakumo, If outside of Leaf your only options are Haku(Fe/male), Guren, Mei, Yagura, Gaara, Koyuki, Shion, or Yugito. Also if Naruto is Gray he can one day be Hokage or become a Kage of his own village. If Naruto is Dark he can become Mizukage or Kage of his own village. Should you create your own village for Naruto the following must be apart of his village: Iruka, Anko, Kurenai, Kakashi, Tenzo, Hinata, Yakumo, Ino, Shikimaru, Shina, Konohamaru, Yagura, Haku, Zabuza, Ranmaru, Guren, Yukimaru, Itachi, Sasori, Uktakata, Han, and Fu. Also note should Naruto become Dark he will not help Leaf unless it is helping destroy them)

41. Divine Healer or Killer? = In this Naruto is a master of Medical Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Fuinjutsu, and Water, Wind, Lighting, Ice, Storm, Swift Release. He is a stealth master. He will have Yin Release and Kyubi must be a male. Naruto is raised by Tsunade and only Jiriya and the Third Hokage knew about Naruto's existence as a Jinchurkie. Naruto will be raised as Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki Senju. He will have full knowledge of his parents and surpass them. Naruto will be Grayish when it comes to the Shinobi from any village. (Pairings Haku(Male / Female), Gaara, Yakumo, Guren, Koyuki, Shion, Konan) Note Naruto can only have two of the listed. Figure out what you want to do with the story

42. Tears of the Sky, Rainbow of Hope = Naruto(4) after being beaten and tossed out the village he meets Kyubi (Male) and they devolep a bond with each other and by doing so helps Naruto. Naruto of course runs not wanting to return where he is not welcomed nor to a place that has lied to him. He ends up in Rain Country at 7 years old which is after training from Kyubi/Kurama, Zabuza, Mei, and Tsunade, he ends up becoming the one to Kill Hanzo the Salamander and takes over Rain. He gets helps from Nagito and Konan. (This is Grey Naruto story. Everyone in Leaf is Naruto's enemy. Tsunade Joins Rain along with Shizune. Yagura is freed from control and joins Rain. Mist and Sand allie with Rain. Wave, Spring, Demon, Moon, Bear, Tea, Flower, Frost, and Iron country allie with Rain. Naruto has every skill you can think of.

43. Blood = Naruto meets Kyubi (Male) when he is 5 and they train but as they do Kyubi found out that Naruto has DNA for almost all bloodlines. Kyubi awakens every bloodline in Naruto. (Boil Release, Crystal Release, Ice Release, Illusion Release(Kurama Clan Bloodline), Magnet Release, Spirit Eye (Ranmaru's Dojutsu), Scorch Release, Dead Bone Pulse, Storm Release, Swift Release, Wood Release, (Note Make up a Bloodline that gives him control over darkness and light) Naruto trains to control all of his new abilies. (Grey or Dark Naruto) (Naruto cannot be paired with anyone from Leaf. Naruto may have small flings with Leaf Shinobi but he can never be in a serious relationship with them.) (Naruto must never be apart of the academy and He will be ethier Leaf (Grey = He doesn't care about the vast majority of people and will take no shit but he still plans to be Hokage) Mist, Snow, Moon, Demon (Dark = He will leave Leaf join the Shinobi forces of one of those countries and become their Kage (Mist = Mizukage = Water Shadow, Snow = Aizukage = Ice Shadow, Moon = Seikage = Spirit Shadow, Demon = Tenshikage = Angel Shadow)

44. Spirit = Naruto runs away from the Leaf after realizing why he is hated and to escape the pain and all the lies. During his travels he ended up joining several temples and gaining several skills from them. He frees Yagura and helps Yagura fake his death. Yagura joins Naruto and they become a team. (Naruto must have a lot of skills that he learns from the temples and from Yagura. This is a grey Naruto story. He will never start a fight, but he will defend himself and those he deems to be family, even if that defense means to kill the offender. Naruto's precious people: Yagura, Gaara, Mei, Zabuza, Haku(Male or Female), Tsunade, Shizune, Hinata, Yakumo, (O.C.s from the Temples). Naruto's pairings: (Clone Naruto, Yagura, Gaara, Haku (Male or Female), Mei, Hinata, Yakumo, O.C.s from the Temples.)

45. ROOT's Master = Naruto learns more than just the shadow clone jutsu from the forbidden scroll. He learns everything in the scroll, as well as his heritage and burden. But more so he learns of the Anbu ROOT, he decides that it needs a new commander, in which he finds Danzo and explains all that is needed and Danzo helps endorse Naruto for Naruto although wishing to be Hokage he realize that Root is needed (After the Mizuki Inccedent, the Hokage waits one month before the team announcements). Naruto with Root helping him along with a real team and a real suportive sensei how far will he go? Naruto's Team = Naruto, Hinata, Haku (Female or Male), Tsunade (Sensei), Naruto will be grey and act as a true Shinobi along with his team. Tsunade returns upon discovering the truth and helps Naruto. (Jiraiya Bashing, Civilian Couicil Bashing, Sasuke Bashing, Sakura Bashing,) (Slight Third Hokage Bashing, Kakashi Bashing, Minato Bashing) Naruto's will have Haku (Male or Female), Yakumo, and Hinata as is partners.

46. Sage of Sages = Naruto while running from villagers, accidentally finds himself in the main circle of all summons clans. There he meets the Supreme Sages who over see each clan. They looked at his life and who he is meant to be and so they have Naruto become a summoner of all the clans and master sage because he found a way to combine the sage energies from all the different clans into one making the Sage of Sages and Master of the Summon Realm. (Grey Naruto) (Pariings = Hinata and Haku (Female or Male) Anyone else from the approved above. (Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, Third Hokage will be one bad terms with Naruto. Tsunade will eventually be redeemed, Third Hokage will eventually be redeemed, Kakashi will eventually be redeemed. Jiraiya will never be redeemed.

47. (Naruto with a slight Bleach Element) In this all swords and or weapons that has abillites not jut through the weilder are zanpakuto. These zanpakuto can be forged only in a hidden place and can only be forged once. (The Seven Swordsmen's Blades are Zanpakuto, Orouchimaru's Blade is a Zanpakuto, Raijin Blade is a Zanpakuto, etc.) these blade can be weild by just about anyone who the swords deems worthy, if not worthy the sword will kill it's weilder and wait for another. (Following are the only who get a zanpakuto after managing to find the speail place to forge them = Naruto (Kyokasuigetsu) , Haku (Hyorimaru), Gaara (Nejibana), Hinata (Senbonzakura), Kakashi (Suzumushi), Tenzo (Shinso), and Guren (Sode no Shirayuki.) Pick Zanpakuto that will fit them. Pairings can be any combination of the following: Naruto, Haku(Male or Female), Gaara, Hinata, Kakashi, Tenzo, Guren, Kurenai, Zabuza, Mei, Temari, Yugito, and Kimimaru.)

48. (Naruto with a Slight Pokemon Element) In this Naruto gets a summoning contract that allows him to summon any kind of Pokemon to help him. And Pokemon happen to the be the most legendary summoning contract there is. (however the in the Pokemon summon there 17 types of Pokemon, the type of summon is based on the summoner and all legendary Pokemon can be used as boss summons regardless of the select type. Also the following Pokemon are the sages = Shiny Mew, Celebi, Jirachi) (Pairings, Nauro/Hinata, Female Haku/Gaara, Kakashi/Kurenai, Zabuza/Mei or Shizune, every other pairing is for you to decide)

49.. (Naruto and slight Inuyasha element) In this Kagura is a leaf Shinobi who just returns from a long term mission given to her by Minato, though when she retruns she finds out that minato is gone and she adopts and raises Naruto. (Kagura looks the same and as the abillies she has from Inuyasha plus anything else you want to add.) (Naruto will still has wind as is primary but you must give him two other elements (Your choices for the other two = Water, Lighting, or Fire) he will have no earth element. (Pairings: Naruto/Female Haku, Kakashi/Kagura, Gaara/Guren, Hinata/Ranmaru, Kurenai/Tenzo, any other pairings you may decide.)

50. Naruto (Slight Inuyashsa) - Naruto somehow finds the tenseiga and the trident of amacoy. Naruto weilds the weapons with powers and later rules of the mist as not just it's mizukage but has it daiymo. Pairings: Naruto/Female Haku, Zabuza/Mei, Kimimaru/Guren, Yagura/Kurenai, any other parings you decide)

51. Naruto (Slight Bleach) - Toshiro has Hyoton bloodline and runs into Female Haku and Zabuza. He joins them. Pairings Toshiro and Female Haku, Zabuza and Mei, Yagura and Kurenai, Naruto and Hinata, and any other pairings you decided.

52. Naruto (Slight Bleach and Avatar) - There is a Shinobi called Toshiro(Looks like Toshiro from Bleach) and he has absolute control over water in all its forms (Waterbender) also has Yin Release. He ends up back in the leaf to check on his cusion who is Naruto and well he takes him in and trains him. Naruto (Airbender). Note: They can still use jutsus but the waterbending and the airbending don't use chakra and when they use chakra with it, it becomes even stronger. (Pairings: Toshiro/Hinata, Naruto/Yakumo, Kakashi/Kurenai, any other pairings up to you.)

53. Naruo/Fairytail Crossover - We all know there are nations and countries faraway from the Elemental Nations, what if Fiori was one of them? In this after the Tower of Heaven, Jellal somehow finds himself in the elemental nations and to be more specific the Land of Fire in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Though Jellal is not alone, Zeref is also their with him and they both meet Naruto and raise him and train him in all sorts of magic. (Pairings: Any combitnation of the following: Jellal, Zeref, Naruto, Kakashi, Tenzo, Hinata, Kurenai, Yakumo, Gaara, Haku (Male of Female), Zabuza, Mei, Yagura, Grey, Erza, Juvia, Wendy, Guren, and Kimimaru.)

54. Naruto/Inuyasha Crossover - After the Grear Dog Demon's Death, Inutaisho somehow ends up in the forest shortly before the Kyubi is sealed into Naruto and becomes Naruto's Legal Guardian, soon after though Tsukiyomaru of the bat Demons also winds up their and helps Inutashio raise and train Naruto. Kyubi is Male and also helps. Pairings: Inutashio/Hana, Tsukiyomaru/Kurenai, Naruto/Hinata, Kyubi/Nibi, Gaara/Female Haku, Guren/Kimimaru, and any other pairings you decide) Note: Nibi as always been in the hygua clan and as always been sealed somehow into the female members)

55. Naruto/Greek Mythology - Naruto is trained by Nyx (Primordial Goddess of Night), Erebus (Primordial God of Darkness), Morpheus God of (Dreams)Eros (Primordial God of Love), Hecate (Goddess of Witchcraft), and Hera (Goddess of Marriage and Family.) This is a Naruto God level story = Naruto will become the true God of Shinobi. Pairings: In this Naruto will be paired up with Hera = Zeus will loose.)

56. Naruto(Slight Yuyu Hakusho/Inuyasha/God of War) = Naruto after being nearly killed and them dumped into some forest outside of the village is found by: Touya the Ice Master, Kagura the Wind Sorceress, and Athena Goddess of Wisdom and War. The three of them train Naruto in all they can and as far a Kyubi (Naruto has the Yin sealed inside of him.)

57. Naruto (Slight Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) = After a near death experience instead of meeting Kyubi he is found by Kon of the Ninja Tribunal. The Ninja Tribunal are the true rulers of the ninja world and when Kon sees how Naruto is treated, he takes Naruto to be trained. Naruto is adopted by Kon and when he returns to Leaf, he returns by the order of Tribunal and the Fire Daiymo to be Hokage. Watch as Naruto shapes the world to be a better place. (Pairings can be any combination of: Naruto, Hinata, Yakumo, Kakashi, Kurenai, Zabuza, Haku(Male or Female), Mei, Yagura, Gaara, Koiyuki, Shion, Shizune, Guren, Inari, Tsunami, Konohamaru, Itachi, and Yugito)

58. Naruto (Slight Pokemon, Bleach, Rozario Vampire.) = Naruto runs away from the village after an attempt on his life, he was already neglected, hated, and treated bad with no friends but when someone actually tried to kill him, he ran away and has he ran he found himself in the Land of Snow. While their he finds the Legendary Winter Summoning Contract. (Articuno, Glaceon, Vanillite, Suicune, Stukara, Mizore, Sode no Shirayuki, Hyorinmaru, whatever else you create or have in mind works) Naruto who has awaken the Hyoton Bloodline and is trained by his summons, he starts his journey one becoming the greatest Sage and Shinobi to ever exist. (Note: Naruto's allies besides his summons are Zabuza, Haku (Male or Female), Yagura, Mangetsu, Suigetsu, Konohamaru, Inari, Kaiza, Tsunami, whoever else you think should help him create a new hidden village.) Naruto's pairing can be from the approved above. Naruto and Kyubi(male) who are one good terms and instead of yang chakra he has the yin.


End file.
